Pregnancy, Alaude's Hell
by CrazyPsychopathicRabbit
Summary: AU Sequel to Amusement Park! Now here we have some short snipes of Tsuna and Alaude while the pregnancy till birth! Now let's see how Alaude will handles this, yes? One-shot! Warning: M-Preg other warnings inside


CPR/KM: Welcome to the sequel of '_**Amusement Park**_'.

Reborn: -_smirks_- So you really did it, huh?

CPR/KM: Yup, and guess what will happen to a certain someone~!

Giotto: Yes! Revenge shall be mine!

Tsunayoshi: ...

Alaude: ...

CPR/KM: Aw~, someone's happy!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I sooo own KHR! ... -_sees lawyers holding documents up_- Destroy all my fun, why don't you!

**Summary:** Someone should have told Alaude that a pregnant Tsuna is a dangerous Tsuna. Well, it is too late for that now. Let's all enjoy, yes?

**Pairings:** AlaudeTsuna, YamamotoGokudera, GiottoG

**Warnings:** Yaoi, BoyBoy/ManMan whatever you like to call it! OOCness, M-Preg, I wrote this isn't that warning enough?

**A/N:** After a long time of thinking I have decided to write a sequel to '_**Amusement Park**_'. Now, let's all watch Tsuna and Alaude how they handle being pregnant!

* * *

**Pregnancy, Alaude's Hell**

It had been a week since it was found out that one Sawada Tsunayoshi was pregnant. Nana had been excited at hearing the news while Iemitsu was not so happy about them. The _Vongola_ on the other hand had yet to get over the fact that _Primo_ and his Guardians were alive again and that their _Decimo_ was pregnant with one of the Guardian's child. It was safe to say that so far only Giotto and Tsuna's Guardians had taken the news well, if you did not count the fact that Gokudera was still trying to think of ways to kill Alaude that is. Giotto on the other hand had somewhat calmed down and made sure to always be around Alaude and Tsuna. He didn't really want his poor descendant to be corrupted more than he already was.

For the best of Tsuna and his unborn child, everyone had agreed that Tsuna should drop out of Namirmori Middle and would get homeschooled by Reborn in academics. None of them really wanted to imagine what would happen when the students and teachers learned of Tsuna's condition. It was not guaranteed that they would keep silent about it and this was the only way for them to make sure no one heard about it. But for now Giotto was playing father to Tsuna and always glaring at Alaude when he saw him and the Guardians kept a tight lip about Tsuna. It was for the best this way. And what Reborn was doing?

Reborn on the other hand was sitting on the sidelines and watching the drama happening. So far nothing really good had happened but this would change soon...

* * *

**~*^_^*~ Third month of the pregnancy ~*^_^*~**

Once again Tsuna was found napping in the living-room, curled together while one hand was used as a pillow and the other rested on his slowly growing bump. Nana tried her best to keep a squeal in and rushed off to find a camera and take a picture or more of this cute scene. Reborn who was currently in the kitchen and having a little talk with Alaude looked up and smirked when he saw the giddy expression on Nana's face. Alaude on the other hand just stared at the place Nana once was and stood up, interested as to what could have made the woman giddy, this time. He knew that it had to be something to do with Tsuna there was just no other way.

Reborn curiosity waked now just followed Alaude and smirked at the scene that he came upon in the living-room. Tsuna was really just too cute with the way he laid there on the sofa. It really didn't surprise him that Nana was running for a camera, no doubt about that. Alaude on the other hand walked over to his small lover and lifted him slowly up, making sure to not wake him, and lay down with him. It was a real good idea that Tsuna had and he didn't really want to talk anymore.

"Don't disturb us until it is something important," was the only thing he said before falling asleep.

"Of course," Reborn said with a chuckle.

But there was a frown not a minute later on his face. He had been watching Tsuna in the past few weeks and noticed how he always was so tired and seemed to take many naps in a day. Even the trips to the bathroom were not normal. But then again, the boy was pregnant and these were the symptoms of a pregnancy. He even found it ridiculous the amount of food that Nana always made for Tsuna. He needed to contact Shamal and make sure that the perverted doctor would look after his student. He may not trust that man with a woman alone in a room but there was no other one that he would trust his student with when he was in such a condition.

Reborn could already imagine what the other _Famiglias_ would do to his student once they found out about his pregnancy. And he didn't really trust the doctors in Namirmori with such news. They would go in public with it and that would only draw attention. Attention that was not needed nor wanted in this situation. Reborn was snapped out of his thoughts by Nana.

"Aw, aren't they just cute!"

"_Aa_, but what are you planning, Maman?" Reborn asked the smiling woman.

"_Ara_? What gave you the idea I would be planning something?" the smile on her face was saying it all.

"Ah, nothing~, nothing at all."

Tsuna just snuggled into Alaude who tightened his hold around his waist, making Nana squeal silently and taking more pictures of them. Reborn just shook his head at the scene but couldn't agree more, this was really cute.

* * *

**~*^_^*~ Month four ~*^_^*~**

Tsuna, having been tired all the time, seemed to have enough energy now to run whole Namirmori alone. Reborn sweat dropped at the way Tsuna was dragging a loaded Alaude around Namimori. He never thought that there was so much needed for one's pregnancy. Nana was walking side by side with Tsuna and pointing out to him just what was needed. Giotto was walking behind the trio and snickering at how Alaude was demoted to a mule. Ah, there was god out there!

"You are too happy about this Giotto," Reborn told him while taking a seat on his shoulder.

Said person just smiled at him, "I got to be! I finally get my revenge on him for corrupting Tsuna like that!"

"Nothing is better as revenge I take it?"

"Oh, Tsu-chan! We cannot forget the crib!"

"_Hai, Kaa-chan_!"

Alaude twitched at hearing those words. He was sure about it now. This was his hell.

"Does this answer your question, Reborn?" asked Giotto.

Reborn just chuckled and watched on how Alaude was further abused as mule. Sweet revenge indeed.

* * *

**~*^_^*~ Fifth month ~*^_^*~**

Tsuna felt fat. Never mind the fact that it was normal to be getting fat while one is pregnant. And it was all Alaude's fault, in his mind at least. Of course, he even showed Alaude his displeasure every chance he got. Giotto was watching all of his happening with a smile on his face. He was one happy camper now. Even though he was first against this pregnancy but now that Alaude was suffering he felt giddy. And he could make Alaude suffer too when Tsuna was displeased with him. Reborn just watched this all happening with a bemused smile and right now Tsuna was having one of his 'I am fat' moments while his Guardians came to visit to hear about the baby.

What a great timing they all had.

"This is your entire fault!"

"Correct me if I am wrong," Alaude started, "But you did not say 'No' to what I did with you."

"THAT IS NOT THE POINT! I AM FAT AND THAT IS ALL BECAUSE OF YOU, YOU BASTARD!"

Who know that Tsuna could curse like that?

"... I feel kind of sorry for that bastard," G said while staring at how Tsuna took a book and beat Alaude with it.

"I don't, Pinky, he deserved! Go _Juudaime_!"

"Ahaha~, Haya-chan don't you think that Tsuna could be a lot nicer to him?"

"Hell no!"

"Poor Alaude, he really did not deserve this," Asari said solemnly but there was a still smile on his face.

"_Nufufufu~_ young _Decimo_ really knows how to make one sweat!"

"_Kufufufu~_ hands away from young _Vongola_, Spade!"

"The Carnivore gets beaten by an Herbivore, how pathetic."

"Go Tsu-chan! Show Alaude who the boss is!" Giotto said while cheering Tsuna on.

"You are really a great help, Giotto," Reborn said dryly.

"I know!"

"YOU DAMN BASTARD!"

Alaude just twitched while being hit by the book. He was sure about it now, this was his hell.

* * *

**~*^_^*~ Sixth month ~*^_^*~**

Tsuna was lying on the couch while having his swollen ankles being massaged by Alaude. Nana was opposite and talking with him about the baby and trying to get out of him how he wanted the nursery done for his child. But not giving away what she had planned.

Since they had found out in the fifth month that Tsuna was carrying a boy, Nana had robbed Reborn into helping her to prepare a nursery for her Tsu-chan and his baby. Alaude, like usual, was left with doing all of the work and then even had to deal with Tsuna accusing him and abusing him. Giotto found this all really funny and he was sure that he would never let Alaude live this one down.

"_Ara_, Tsu-chan what would you paint the nursery like if you could?"

Tsuna blinked at the question and let out a sigh when he felt how good the massage felt to his feet. He didn't know why his mother was asking him that now. He had been forbidden by his mother and his Guardians, in short everyone, to even think about the nursery and let then take care of it. He had a bad feeling about it and didn't really want to think what it in the end would look like. But it couldn't hurt to tell his mother, right? Even though it may never look like the one he wanted to look like.

"Blue and purple, I guess. Why do you ask? You guys haven't done anything hideous to it, right?"

Nana just laughed her son's question off, "Of course not!"

Why did he not believe her?

"Right..."

The smile his mother gave him was unnerving him, really it did. Alaude on the other hand was storing this information away and made a note to himself to keep the others away from the nursery, far away.

"What else would you like to have in it?"

"The crib of course and some shelves with books, plush animals and a rocking chair..."

Nana smiled at her son while listening to what he wanted to have in the nursery and making sure to not forget anything. While she and Alaude were most of their time working on said nursery, both of them did not really know what Tsuna wanted in it. Now they had the chance for it.

* * *

**~*^_^*~ Seventh month ~*^_^*~**

Again Tsuna was found napping in the living-room with Alaude as his pillow. Said pillow was slowly stroking the bump where his child was resting inside and let out a sigh. Nana and he were still not finished with the nursery. But that was the last of his problems. Tsuna had gotten more violent mood swings. One time he was happy and laughing and the next he is a crying mess. It was really taxing to deal with Tsuna now and Giotto was not really helping this matter at all.

"He's asleep now?" a high pitched voice asked.

"You have eyes to see it!" Alaude snapped out.

"Easy there tiger~!" snickered Reborn out. "Hormones are really a bitch huh? Only good I don't have to deal with him!"

Alaude just let out a low growl. If Tsuna was not lying on him the baby would be dead right now but he was. He let out a frustrated sigh while just glaring at the baby and making sure that Tsuna did not wake up.

"Oh lucky you! What do you want?"

"Nothing much, just making sure that Tsuna got his rest."

Alaude gave the baby a stare that told him that he was no believing him at all. Why should he? As far as he knew it was the entire baby's fault that Tsuna was like this and that Giotto got a kick out of it to make him suffer more.

"Don't lie, what do you really want."

"_Nono_ and I have been in contact the last few weeks and he has told me that he will come to visit Tsuna soon and to be there when the baby is born," Reborn paused and wasn't really sure if he should say the next part or not.

"You are still keeping something from me, what is it?" a glare, a really frightening one, was sent at him.

Reborn shifted from his place and tilted his fedora down, not wanting to see Alaude's face when he told him the news.

"_Nono_ wants to talk with you about Tsuna and marriage," with that Reborn was gone.

It was a wise decisions of him in doing so because the minute Alaude had heard the word 'marriage', he had freed himself from Tsuna without waking him and went to calm down out. Well, let's just say that Namirmori not only needed a new park and police station but a few therapists too.

Hibari was not amused when this happened.

* * *

**~*^_^*~ Eighth month ~*^_^*~**

The month was hell for Tsuna. Not only had he go to the bathroom all the time to pee but his back was hurting, his feet hurt and his breathing was coming short. It felt like hell to him and he swore to himself that he would never ever go through this again! At least he got the satisfaction of making Alaude suffer to. Not only did he demanded the strangest of foods brought to him at the weirdest hours but he got to hit Alaude more often than not.

Alaude on the other hand was wishing that Tsuna would finally be giving birth and he would not have to suffer anymore. But the last two month seem to go really slow by now.

"I am sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you!" cried Tsuna out while hugging Alaude.

"Don't worry it didn't hurt."

"It didn't? WELL THEN, THIS WILL!" and Tsuna kneed him in the crotch while walking off with a huff.

"Only a real man can live through this," Reborn said sagely while Giotto gave a sage nod.

"I agree..."

"..." Alaude just cursed under his breath and limbed away from the two idiots.

"... Tsuna is damn dangerous when pregnant... maybe we should set him on the other _Famiglias_ that make our lives harder. What do you think?"

"We could, Reborn... but I fear that they would never be the same then... and that they would sue us," Giotto said dryly.

"Ah, two more months of this, I can't wait till this is over!"

"Amen!"

* * *

**~*^_^*~ Ninth month ~*^_^*~**

Tsuna had been banned to the bed by Shamal for the last month and was bored to death. Sure, breathing was easier now but he still felt fat and ready to burst any moment. Alaude had pretty much turned into his slave and could not seem to make anything right in Tsuna's eyes, much to the amusement of Reborn and the others. But right now Tsuna was currently bored; he was so bored that he had even finished his homework given to him by Reborn, something which he always dreaded to do. Tsuna was about to commit suicide, well maybe not that but it was something he was forbidden to do, when Alaude walked in.

"I am bored!" he whined out.

Alaude just sighed while setting a tray with food next to Tsuna and sitting down beside him, letting his hand rest on Tsuna's heavily swollen abdomen and rubbing it.

"I know but there isn't anything I could do about it," Alaude said while staring him dead in the eyes.

Brown and grey-blue eyes stared at each other while grey-blue eyes slightly softened which made Tsuna smile. Sure, Alaude was a very cold bastard to many people out there. But for Tsuna, he seemed to have a soft spot and he was even still nice to Tsuna when the latter sent him to hell and back in the last few months.

"I know that but why can't I at least walk around in the house?"

"You know what that perverted doctor said. It would not be good for you and our baby should something happen to you. This way we are on the safe side."

Tsuna just huffed and crossed his arms only to let a hiss out when he suddenly felt his pants getting wet. Oh no!

"Alaude," Tsuna began calmly, "Either I just peed myself or my water just broke."

Alaude's eyes widened slightly and before you could say 'Shamal is a bastard and needs to be castrated' he was out of the room and hunting down a certain perverted doctor that was downstairs in the kitchen.

"_NANI_!" Tsuna was sure that the whole neighbourhood had heard that yell.

It wasn't too long after that Shamal came into the room with his kit and locked the door. It was better that no one got to see what happened inside here but them.

"At least I came prepared, you just relax while I do all the work," Shamal told him.

Tsuna just grunted his first contraction racked his body. He was going to kill Alaude for this.

* * *

_**~*^_^*~ Time skip hours later ~*^_^*~**_

It had been six hours since Tsuna's went into labour. Nana, Alaude, Giotto and Reborn were waiting outside of Tsuna's bedroom for it to finally open and let them come in. They were waiting anxiously for the door to open and it was then that they heard a wailing of a baby. Nana and Giotto broke into smiles while hugging each other and Alaude and Reborn just looked relieved. It was then that the door opened and Shamal stepped out.

"You can enter now~!"

"About time," was the only thing mumbled before Giotto and Nana were the first ones in.

"You would think with the way they behave they are about to see their first born child," Reborn said dryly.

"Hn."

"You are horrible you know that?"

Alaude just sent a smirk at him and then walked into the room. The sight that greeted him made him stop and just watch. Tsuna was sitting up in his bed with his hair messier than usual and looking totally sweaty. In his arms he had a blue bundle and was cooing at said bundle. Nana and Giotto were both at his side while gushing about the baby. Tsuna just smiled tiredly at them. Shamal was packing up his stuff right now and was only glad that his was over now. He wanted to never ever do a C-section ever again.

Reborn was sitting on Alaude's shoulder and watching the scene too. He had a camera in his hands and took a picture of the view in front of him and then jump onto the bed. He wanted to see now what the baby looked like. He blinked a few times before chuckling.

"Alright, I really like you guys, I do," Tsuna began, "But I want to rest now!"

"Of course, Tsu-chan~! But you are just too cute with him~!"

"_Aa_, what's his name?" Giotto asked.

"I am not telling you! It can wait, please?" Tsuna pleaded.

Nana grudgingly gave in with a sulking Giotto following her out of the room.

"You rest, _Mama_-Tsuna. Tomorrow will be hell when the others have heard about this~!"

Tsuna let out a groan and Reborn left snickering. That only left Alaude who closed the door and slowly made his way over the bed.

"Tsunayoshi," Alaude said while taking a seat next to said person and staring at the bundle.

"Mhm?" game the sleepy answer.

But Alaude just stared at his son and couldn't help the feeling of pride at seeing him. There in Tsuna's arms was his son, an exact copy of him safe for the dark brown tuffs of hair atop his head. He slowly lifted his hand and traced with a finder along the face of his son. _`Soft_,´ was his only thought to it. Tsuna just chuckled tiredly at the face Alaude made and leaned back into the pillows behind him.

"... What's his name?"

"I haven't decided yet. I want you to name him. He is our son and not just mine."

Alaude hummed lowly in his throat while thinking for a moment. "Antonio. That shall be his name."

Tsuna smiled when he heard the name. "Antonio it is then."

Tsuna laughed softly when he heard, the now dubbed, Antonio yawn. This was just too cute. Alaude just watched this happening with a curl of his lips and was about to stand up when Tsuna stopped him.

"Stay, I want you to be here while I sleep," Tsuna blushed at his own words.

Alaude smirked at the blushing boy but decided to stay and laid himself down next to Tsuna, wrapping his arms around him and making sure that Antonio would not be squished between them. Antonio just let out another yawn and was already asleep again. Not minding that his father joined his mother in bed.

"Sleep tight, little one," mumbled Alaude while watching over his sleeping son and Tsunayoshi.

"Mhmm..."

* * *

CPR/KM: EEEEEPPPIIIIIIC FAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIL! -_is happy_-

Reborn: ... Why are you happy about that?  
CPR/KM: Because I could have done a lot worse than this~! -_grins_-

Reborn: ... true

Giotto: ... Alaude, does it still hurt?  
Alaude: What do you think?

Tsunayoshi: I- I am sorry, Alaude! I re-really di-didn't mean to!

Alaude: Ah, never mind it, Tsunayoshi...

Tsunayoshi: Are you sure?

CPR/KM: Read and review, pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaasssssssse?

* * *

**OMAKE**

"_Juudaime_!"

"Tsuna, we heard tha-," a fist made Yamamoto shut up.

"Kids these days... No wonder I hate them," Lampo said dryly while stealing a glance at a sweat dropping Tsuna who had a bundle in his arms. "That yours?"

"He is not an 'IT', Lampo!" Giotto said from behind him, making Lampo jump.

Tsuna just let a sigh out. Currently they all were in the nursery that, thank _Kami-sama_, did not turn out hideous but more like Tsuna wanted it to be. The walls were painted in blue/purple, shelves with toys, plush animals and book were at the walls, a crib was near the window, yet in the shadows and a diaper changing table was at a wall. Alaude was staying next to him with a tick forming on his brow. Their yelling and crowding was giving him a headache.

"_Kufufufu~_ I see that young _Vongola_ has something precious in his arms," chuckled a certain pineapple weirdo.

"Hands off _Juudaime_, _Nappo-teme_!"

"Guys, clam down!"

"Ahahaha~ what a cute baby you have there, Tsuna~!"

"A little copy of you, Alaude," said Asari with a smile.

"Great, now there are three of them!" G groaned out.

But before anything else could be said little Antonio decided to show them that he did not like the yelling. A loud high pitched wail echoed through the room, making everyone shut up and cower in fear when suddenly a dark and dangerous aura came from Alaude.

"RUN!"

"OUT OF MY WAY!"

"EXTREME RUNNING FOR OUR LIVES!"

Tsuna just let out a sigh when he saw his friends run from Alaude while calming Antonio down with slightly rocking and cooing to him.

"There, there little one, your Papa made them shut up," Tsuna said with a smile.

Let's just say that after today, Giotto and the others learned their lesson that when they are around Alaude and Tsuna's child they better shut up if they valued their lives.


End file.
